Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $1{,}296{,}000{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{1}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $1{,}296{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{1}.296 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$